Our Game
by annadelgay
Summary: "Our game" a triple treble AU Note: In this fic, Beca is 8, Chloe's 10 and Aubrey's 11.


"Beca, wait up! I can't go that fast, you know I have asthma!" The redheaded nine year old panted, trying to catch up to her friend. Beca turned and ran up to her.

"Sorry, Chloe. Here, it'll be easier if we run together." She said and took her hand.

They ran up the hill hand in hand, the shorter girl making sure the other is alright. They stopped on top of the hill and lied down.

"Are you okay? The eight year old asked and looked at her friend who was still trying to catch her breath. She nodded and smiled, her blue eyes scanning the town below them.

"Can you see your house from here?"

Beca looked at the houses forming the small town, searching for her own.

"There it is!" She exclaimed and pointed at a white wooden house. They could see a figure walking from Beca's to Chloe's.

"Hey, look! It's your mom!"

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh no!" They said in unison and started laughing.

"Meh, I'm sure she won't get mad. I mean, we did our homework, right?"

Chloe laughed at her best friend.

"Yeah, I did out homework."

Beca laughed aswell and hugged the girl next to her.

"Thanks, Chlo. I'll buy you oreos, I promise."

They both sat up watched Beca's mom talking to Chloe's. Both moms looked up to where they were sitting and the girls waved. They watched in silence as both moms waved back and went inside.

"Lets play a game." Chloe said enthusiastically.

'I don't want to play UNO anymore." Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe giggled.

"Not UNO, we didn't bring the cards."

"Then what?" Beca blushed.

"Let's play mommy and daddy. I'll be the mommy." The redhead smiled and sat on her knees.

"How do you play this?"

"It's easy. You are daddy, so you go to work and I'm at home, cooking and taking care of our babies." Chloe walked behind a stump and sat down, picking up some leaves and grass and chopping it all up with a stick.

Beca put her hands on her invisible steering wheel and ran around, making screeching noises. She stopped and looked up at a tree.

"How are you today, Mr Posen? I heard your Aubrey is the best student in class. Yes, yes, I wish my Beca would be more like her." She said in a low voice. Chloe laughed wiped her tears.

"I have to go home to my wife and babies now, have a good day, sir."

She saluted the tree and ran up to Chloe, sitting down next to her.

"But dad always kisses mom when he comes home." Beca said and looked at Chloe. The redhead smiled and closed her eyes. Beca held her breath and pressed her lips against Chloe's quickly before wiping them with her arm.

Chloe opened her eyes and laughed.

"What was that?"

"A kiss?" Beca asked, confused.

"That was terrible," Chloe laughed even harder, "haven't you kissed anyone before?"

Beca looked down and frowned. The redhead stopped laughing and took her friend's hand.

"C'mon, I'll teach you."

"You've done it before?"

"No but I watch a lot of TV." The redhead winked.

Beca sat up straight and so did Chloe.

"Okay, relax your face. Take a deep breath if it helps."

The brunette took a deep breath and licked her lips.

"Okay, I'm going to kiss you now. Don't move." Chloe said and leaned in. Beca closed her eyes and not long after, she felt her best friend's soft lips press up against hers. Chloe parted her lips a little before moving away. Beca's eyes were still closed when she heard a too familiar voice coming from right behind her.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around and looked up at the blonde girl in a white dress standing above Beca and Chloe.

"What's it to ya?" Chloe stood up and Beca followed, standing behind her.

"Jeez Louise, I was just asking." The blonde frowned and threw her hair back. Chloe's blue eyes peered into green ones with anger.

"Well this is our game. And I don't remember inviting you, Aubrey."

"I don't play games. Games are for kids. Plus, that wasn't even real kissing." Aubrey crossed her hands over her chest.

"Oh yeah, and how would you know?"

It was Beca who spoke this time.

"Excuse me, I french kissed three boys already." Aubrey said proudly.

"Yeah, Bumper being one of them." Chloe and Beca giggled. The blonde squinted her eyes at them.

"I learned from the best."

"What, you kissed Stacie?" Chloe laughed even harder.

"If you must know. Anyway, do you want to learn or not?" She asked and Chloe immidiately stopped laughing. The girls looked at each other and then at Aubrey.

"Okay." Chloe said and Beca nodded. They all sat down on the ground.

"Okay. I'm going to kiss both of you and then you have to kiss me back the same way. Chloe?"

The redhead scooted closer to the blonde and watched her lean closer until Aubrey's lips were pressed hard against Chloe's and her hand tangled in red hair. Chloe parted her lips and let Aubrey in. Aubrey did the same and they parted after a minute.

"Wow."

Chloe looked at Beca. So did Aubrey.

The blonde sat in front of Beca with her legs crossed.

"Ready?"

"Mhm." Beca swallowed and closed her eyes. She couldn't exactly describe the feeling, but as soon as Aubrey's tongue touched her lips, something weird happened in the lower part of her stomach. Kind of like she had to pee. Weird.

They parted soon after and Aubrey sat back to where she was before.

"Okay. Considering this is your first time, you both did pretty well. But there's never too much practice, so… Beca, kiss Chloe."

"What?"

Aubrey looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow.

"Kiss her."

Chloe looked at Beca and frowned.

"Beca? Is something wrong?"

"I think I have to pee."

Chloe's frown disappeared but Aubrey started laughing. Both girls looked at her questioningly.

"Beca, you're fine. Really, what you're feeling is normal. It happened to me too the first time I kissed Stacie."

Beca took a deep breath and kissed Chloe. She tried to think about how to kiss properly but then Chloe kissed her back and there it was again. That feeling. It was even stronger this time. She pressed her thighs together and tried to ignore it but before she could even realize she's still kissing her best friend, Aubrey cleared her throat.

"Alright. That was pretty good."

Both Beca and Chloe looked at the ground.

"Beca! Chloe! Where are you, it's time for dinner!"

Both girls quickly got up and looked at Aubrey.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. But this was fun. I know we don't hang out much, but… if you ever want to try something new again or just need some advice, come by my house. Or if you just wanna watch a movie or anything."

This was the first time the two girls saw Aubrey, the overly confident girl from school look at the ground. Chloe smiled at her and Beca watched as her mom walked closer to where they were standing but stopped when she saw that they were talking to a new friend.

"We'd love to, Aubrey. Tomorrow after school?"

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye Aubrey."


End file.
